Tea and red wine are the source of many textile stains that are difficult to remove. There is a need for effective stain removal agents for laundry products that function at low temperature. Sequestrants can provide stain removal benefits at low temperatures, however many of these are not weight effective or contain phosphorous which is not desirable on environmental grounds.